An old promise
by octavaluna-801
Summary: Loki is smart enough to benefit from his own punishment. And going through physical pain, an unspoken apology and tears for the one he leaves behind is worth enough to meet again his true love, the one to whom he will always be bond by an old, silent promise. / Marvel Thor and Norse mythology / Loki x Svadilfari


**Hi! This story is a weird mixture between the movies, comics and the original norse mythology. All combined in my sick imagination. Enjoy!**

* * *

Loki embraced the night. He leaned on the golden frame of his chamber's window and inspired the intoxicatingly sweet smell coming from his mother's garden. That was his last night in there. The sentence has been clear; three hundred whip lashes in three days, stripping him of his powers, and an undefined banishment from Asgard's walls. Some would think he had to fight against it. But Loki was far smarter than that. He held no chance against entire armies all alone, even less in his current position. And the situation wasn't so bad after all.

He knew that if it was for the elder's he would have died. He also knew that his adoptive family stood with him. Even Odin, victim of a guilt that was consuming him, raised his voice against the death sentence. Did Loki hate him less for that? Definitely, not.

He straightened his back feeling the pain rush through his flesh. Just a few hours ago he passed through the last part of his first punishment. He stood like a man and like a god he was. Proudly keeping his knees firm on earth and with his mouth shot, despite all the pain that was tearing him apart and his own blood making the floor slippery. No matter what other thought about his slim body complexity, he wasn't weak at all and he definitely could bear far more than that. However, now, feeling how his healing powers treated gently his injuries, he thought about how much he would miss them.

A demanding knock on the door distracted him from his own thoughts. Adjusting the leather paints he opened the door stepping aside a little bit, so his foster brother could rush inside his room.

-How are you? – Asked Thor in a concerned voice.

-Not all bad, thanks to your pitiful begging to the council.

The blonde frowned his eyebrows.

-You have a very peculiar way to express your gratitude.

- Feel free to take it then. You are the one who should be grateful I didn't destroy the whole palace with you inside.

Thor just smiled

-You're already worried enough about your doings in Midgard to amplify your guilty list with Asgard too.

-What makes you think I feel any guilty about it?

-I know you don't. But you will in time. You've always been late in realizing your wrongs, but you always did it.

-Don't talk as such as you know me.

- I know you.

A long, dead, silence stood between them. Loki approached the window again and let his sight travel through the beautiful hills far away from the palace domain.

-Thor – he spoke quietly

-Yes, brother?

-Would you accompany me?

-To where?

-Just for a walk, you know I'm not allowed to leave these chambers alone.

-As you wish. But don't even try to do anything stupid – He patted Mjolnir at his side.

Thor led himself be guided through the well-known corridors of Asgard, while Loki, in front of him, was tightening his grip on a black leather bag he picked from his room. He knew Thor had spoken the truth before. He was always late in realizing his wrongs. But he already realized one of them, and the guilt was ripping his soul. Still, his pride, as always stood on the way, not letting his tongue work out the words he was longing to say.

-Brother…

-You will always insist in calling me that, won't you? – Loki mocked him softly.

-Yes, even if I'm not about to see you ever again.

-Don't be so pessimistic, Thor. My banishment is undefined, not eternal.

-You will have to work it really hard to redeem yourself – They were walking now outside the palace building. – And without your powers it's almost impossible. Besides… you should be really careful, you'll be defenseless after all and…

-Oh please, Thor! –The youngest interrupted him with a groan – Do you really think I will have my powers gone forever?

-What do you mean? – The warrior looked at his back with curiosity

-Nothing, my foolish oaf of a brother, you couldn't understand it anyway.

-Ey! I'm not that silly!

Loki laughed with a bit of mischief. However, it was true that the loss of his powers didn't really exasperate him as much as it should. Magic was not something he simply had, like a possession. It was a natural spring of energy emanating from his body and soul, all of him was magic, he knew how to produce it by will, but it was mostly created involuntary within him. Even if Odin and his most powerful sorcerers could strip out all he had at the moment, with time he would be recovering them little by little till his full might. And time, time was he had the most, along with patience. Time to spend on himself, time to decide whether he preferred to stay with Asgard or bring it down, time to learn and enjoy…

-Don't worry, Thor, I'll be fine.

-Where are you going to stay, anyway?

-Well – Loki let a gentle breeze caress the flocks of his hair. – I'm still bond by an old promise, and this seems like the perfect chance to keep it.

At that time they finally reached their destination. A quiet "oh" from Thor revealed that his elder brother was neither surprised nor did expected that. With a slight smile Loki opened the door of the stables and walked through the fine beasts to the last paddock, the one that had no fence, but a free access to the open fields. There a powerful creature leaned half asleep on the hay. But when he heard the raven god approaching, he quickly rose on his _eight _legs and pocked his nose into the visitor's shoulder.

-Hi, dear. – Loki let fall the bag, embracing Sleipnir's neck and rushing his fingers through that thick mane his son had. Joy filling him after a long time.

Thor watched them from some distance. It always amused him how his usually unsociable and distant brother became soft and caring around that horse. Whereas centuries had passed the blond god still had not get used to the idea that they were really related in _that _way.

Loki meanwhile got from the leather bag some silver tools and was now brushing Sleipnir's fur lovingly. A bitter feeling suddenly running through his bones. The thought of not seeing his child again in a long, long time was piercing, maybe the real punishment behind that stupid sentence that the elders prepared for him. The god of lies felt a knot forming slowly in his throat. Odin knows he loved his boy deadly, and now was regretting not have shown it more. Blood of his blood, fastest than any creature in the nine realms, pure magic and power, Sleipnir was by far his greatest pride. But in the end a little foal that still looked for his mommy when he was not around.

Forgetting the brush for a moment, Loki embraced the horse again, inhaling his smell of wild and dry grass mixed with the unmistakable aroma of a horse's body. So familiar it hurt. Sleipnir returned the touch as well as he could, fully aware of the situation, clear sadness in his big, dark eyes.

-You are really going to miss him. – Thor's voice came softly by their side, and only then the raven god realized his vision was blurry. Drying his cheeks Loki let out a little chuck with his mouth.

- It's ok. A part of him will always be with me. - He pressed his forehead together with the animal's – We have a bond stronger than anything on this world. Besides…

- Loki?

- They allowed me one spell. One last spell before my powers would be stolen from me.

- Oh, I didn't know that.

- Yes, and I will make sure of making the most of it. – He ran his hand through Sleipnir's neck smiling fondly. - So no need worry, I will be fine.

And then realization suddenly hit Thor. With dry throat he watched his brother saying goodbye to his beloved equine child. Of course… the one that held his heart, the one that was always waiting for him and the one far from the walls of Asgard.

-You are going back to _him_. –It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

His little brother let out a deep breath and laughed in that sweet and mischievous way that only he knew how to.

-Always

* * *

The Sun was awaking and fighting his way through the stormy clouds on Asgard's sky. But the main leaders of that sacred place were already out of its walls. On a vast esplanade all the elders were gathered, along with the royal family and some important sorcerers.

Loki accepted Frigga's kiss on his forehead and gave her another one. She was the only one person in that family he didn't bore any grudge against.

Then approached Thor.

-Maybe it wasn't a very good idea to try to kill you back then – there he was.

-Apologies accepted – laughed the blonde and embraced him fiercely.

-Farewell, Thor.

-See you soon, brother.

They parted with a soft smile, and only a dry look was sent towards Odin, receiving back a concerned one he choose to ignore.

The moment. The sorcerers were ready and so he was.

Loki turned his back to the crowd, letting his entire self be caressed by the cold winds, feeling the storm clouds build up over his head and a heavy scent of wild and rain suffocate the air. He felt wonderful, strong and wondering, taking deep breaths to calm the beat of his heart; he raised his arms to the skies and shouted out at the top of his voice.

**-SVADILFARI!** IT'S LOKI WHO IS CALLING YOU! COME TO ME AND TAKE ME WITH YOU AS YOU SWORE! COME TO ME, LOVE OF MY LIFE! SVADILFARI!

With a playful smile he then let the spell, his final spell and the one he liked the most, burn his entire body from inside. His clothes fell off and his skin shone with the bright of a hundred suns while his flesh and his organs changed their nature, it was painful and pleasant at the same time, every time he shape-shifted was like being born anew. White fur for pale skin, black mane for raven hair… Where the male god died a graceful mare was reborn. Loki shook her new body to the wind and felt the earth tremble beneath her hooves.

Then the sorcerer's magic came, tightening her soul and taking away her own power, all that they could get. But Loki couldn't care less. Right in front of her an impressive beast emerged from the clouds. Mighty stallion Svadilfari, all the strength of the giants and beauty of the equine race, whose dark skin covered the muscular body and –now-an unbreakable spirit of a life that Loki long time ago set free but chained to his own heart.

They rushed together, rubbing their necks and sides in passionate caresses they both miss so much. There were no need of human words between them. "You've come back to me" Svadilfari's eyes spoke in greeting. "I always do, don't I?" answered the mare with a flirty look, heat beating through her equine body.

She sent one last look back to the Asgardian crew, to the foster family she would not see in a long while. There will be time for a reunion. For a revenge and roper apologies, for mischief and threats, for taking back their son… There will be time for everything. But right now it was just Loki, the beautiful, white mare and her everlasting love. She followed Svadilfari into the woods, recreating the game of chase and dance of their first meeting, desire and joy all over her body.

Suddenly, it seemed a very good idea to greet the new day with a loud whinny.

* * *

**Soooo! it's over. I know all of you who were expecting a thorki ending are now hating me, and I can't blame you. But I just can't help it, LokixSvad is my OTP :)**

**The idea for that story came from the end of The Avengers, where Loki actually doesn't look very desperate while being taken back to Asgard, I mean, I could have done an angst fic, but I liked the idea of a calm and sly Loki, managing to turn any punishment he is put through into his benefit.**

**Ps: English is not my native language nor do I have a BETA reader (any volunteers?), so please! If you see any grammar mistake let me know. Thanks!**

**Ps2: Does anyone have some extra AO3 invitations? I would really like to get an account there :)**


End file.
